Di bawah Pohon Rindang
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita antara Ryuunosuke, Rinka, dan sebatang pohon rindang.


_._

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka

Romance, Straight

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

 _Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong.._

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Murid kelas 3-E merapikan buku dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tas mereka. Ada yang langsung berkumpul dengan teman-teman lainnya, ada pula yang memutuskan untuk tetap di bangkunya dan menghabiskan bekal sendirian.

Hayami Rinka memegang kotak bekalnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela. _Sepertinya... makan di luar sekali-sekali boleh juga_. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang gedung, ia menatap sekitar ― mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya. Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah pohon rindang. Ia menghampiri pohon tersebut, duduk di bawah bayangannya, dan mulai memakan bekalnya. Rumput yang menari dan desiran angin menemaninya di sana. Ia merasa sangat tenang.

Makanan telah habis tak bersisa. Hayami membereskan peralatan makannya. _Hmm.. Masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi_. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada batang pohon, merilekskan tubuhnya. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Nyaman. Tanpa sadar, perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup.

* * *

 _Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong.._

Bel masuk berbunyi. Murid kelas 3-E segera duduk di bangku masing-masing. Koro-sensei masuk ke kelas dan meletakkan bukunya di atas meja.

"Baiklah murid-muridku, kita akan memulai pelajaran. Eh.."

"Ada apa Koro-sensei?"

"Kemanakah Hayami-san? Jika Karma-kun yang tidak ada di kelas, aku tidak akan heran."

Karma mendelik.

Murid sekelas saling melempar pandangan. Tidak ada yang tahu kemanakah perginya Hayami.

"Hm.. Salah satu di antara kalian akan pergi mencarinya." Koro-sensei terdiam sejenak. "Chiba-kun, maukah kau mencari Hayami-san?"

"Eh?" Chiba Ryuunosuke tak pernah mengira namanya akan dipanggil. "Baiklah Koro-sensei."

Chiba melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas. Menyusuri koridor hingga sampai ke pintu depan. Melihat ke arah lapangan sejenak dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi lapangan. _Feeling_ nya mengatakan bahwa Hayami tidak pergi jauh. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai ke halaman belakang dan di sana ia menemukan seseorang yang sedang ia cari.

Chiba melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah pohon rindang. Terlihat Hayami tertidur pulas bersandar pada batangnya. _Ah.. Dia terlihat sangat manis._

"Ng.. Ryuu.. Ryuunosuke.."

Chiba tertegun mendengar Hayami meracau dalam tidurnya. _Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hayami menyebut namaku._ Tetapi langsung ditepis pikiran itu. _Tidak mungkin. Aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang bernama Ryuunosuke di dunia ini._

"Chiba.. Ryuunosuke.."

Ia tidak salah dengar. Hayami memang benar-benar menyebut namanya. Semu merah muncul sedikit ke permukaan wajahnya. Ia duduk di depan Hayami. Menatap lekat dirinya.

"Ryuu.. Ryuu.."

Chiba tertawa kecil. Hayami yang sedang mengigau benar-benar lucu. Dielusnya pucuk kepala Hayami.

"Tenanglah. Aku ada di sini, Rinka.." Chiba tersenyum tulus. Ia tidak peduli jika Hayami tidak mendengar perkataannya.

Kini Chiba duduk di samping Hayami dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Desiran angin melewati mereka. _Di sini benar-benar nyaman. Pantas saja dia bisa tidur di sini._ Seketika Chiba merasa malas untuk kembali ke kelas. Lagipula, ia tidak tega mengganggu tidur siang Hayami. Chiba menggenggam tangan Hayami dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

* * *

"Ini sudah terlalu lama."

"Kemana sih anak itu?"

"Jangan sampai Chiba ikutan hilang."

"Dasar. Anak itu benar-benar.."

"Apa kita cari saja mereka berdua?"

"Ok, setelah pelajaran selesai."

* * *

"Ng.."

Perlahan Hayami membuka matanya. Ia berniat mengucek matanya namun ia baru sadar seperti ada sesuatu ― seseorang, lebih tepatnya ― memegang tangannya. Ia melihat ke samping kirinya.

 _Chiba-kun.. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. _Ya ampun! Sekarang sudah jam berapa?!_ Hayami menepuk pipi Chiba pelan.

"Chiba-kun.. Bangun."

"Ugh.. Tak bisakah kita di sini lebih lama lagi?"

Mata Chiba memang masih terpejam, namun ia mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Hayami yang berusaha membangunkan dirinya. Sebenarnya, Chiba sudah terjaga sejak Hayami bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk membuka kelopak matanya itu.

"Hey.. Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Kita pasti sudah ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula cuma pelajaran Matematika kan?"

"Aku tidak mau tidak bisa Matematika hanya karena kau menahanku di sini."

"Nanti aku ajarkan. Kau bisa ke rumahku kalau mau."

Chiba menarik tangan Hayami.

"Ch-Chiba-kun.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chiba menidurkan Hayami di atas pangkuannya. Hayami hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Chiba ― ia tidak menolak. _Ini terasa lebih nyaman daripada saat aku bersandar pada pohon tadi._

"Sudahlah. Lanjutkan saja tidurmu." Chiba mengelus kepala Hayami. "Oya, panggil saja aku Ryuunosuke seperti yang kau lakukan saat tidur."

"...Hah?"

"Ah ya.. Tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau berkali-kali menyebut namaku saat kau tertidur tadi."

"Apa?!" _Tidak mungkin! Benarkah.. Aku..?_

"Kau tidak percaya?" Chiba mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Kemudian ia memutar sebuah rekaman.

Hayami mendengar rekaman itu. Semakin lama wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia berusaha untuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu memang benar-benar suaranya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Hentikan! Ugh..." Hayami menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Nah, percaya kan?" Chiba terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, maukah kau memanggilku Ryuunosuke, Rinka?"

 _Rinka.. Rinka?!_ Hayami sedikit terkejut saat Chiba memanggilnya Rinka.

"Baiklah.. Ryuu.. Ryuunosuke.."

Chiba tersenyum.

Chiba masih mengelus kepala Hayami dengan lembut. Hayami merasa sangat nyaman. Bukankah tidur beralaskan paha orang yang disukai merupakan hal yang menyenangkan?

"Saat ini kau benar-benar berbeda dengan sniper Hayami Rinka yang biasa dikenal oleh 3-E." Chiba bergumam pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ah.. Tidak."

Tangan Hayami terangkat. Ia mengelus pipi Chiba.

"Ng?"

"Pipimu kotor."

Tangan kanan Chiba ikut terangkat. Ia menggenggam jari-jari Hayami yang masih bertengger di pipi Chiba.

"Kenapa Ryuu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini."

Perlahan tangan mereka meninggalkan pipi Chiba dan mendarat pada perut Hayami. Kini genggaman tangan itu berubah menjadi jari-jemari yang saling bertautan. Chiba dan Hayami saling melemparkan senyuman termanis yang mereka miliki.

* * *

"Mereka itu ya, bukannya kembali ke kelas malah bermesraan di bawah pohon."

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Jarang-jarang kan mereka berduaan di sekolah?"

"Iya sih."

"Aku iri. Kapan aku bisa punya pacar? Hiks.."

"Tenang saja, Okajima. Kau pasti akan memiliki pasangan hidup."

"Benarkah?!"

"Tentu saja. Kau akan memilikinya.."

"Yes!"

".. Saat bulan kembali menjadi utuh."

"Kau jahat!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kayano-chan?"

"Ng? Aku sedang mengabadikan momen mereka."

"Rasanya aku ingin mengganggu mereka yang di sana."

"Jangan lakukan itu, Nakamura-san!"

"Kisah cinta murid sekolah memang manis. Nurufufufu~"

Dari kejauhan banyak yang memperhatikan dua insan yang kini sedang berada di bawah pohon. Siang ini, Chiba dan Hayami benar-benar menikmati waktu yang mereka miliki. Pohon rindang tempat mereka berteduh menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan mereka.

* * *

A/N

Akhirnya update FF juga :'D *efek banyak PR* Kangen FFn~~

Maaf ya, FF "Happy Birthday!" belom dilanjutin, ga sempet bikin T-T Jalan cerita sih udah ada di otak, tapi belom sempet ngetiknya..

Ini juga posting FF karena cerita ini udah lama bersarang di laptop, jadi tinggal nempelin (?) ke FFn nya..

Semoga aja bisa update FF berikutnya secepatnya TvT

*lagi stress manga AnKyou ch. 152 blm ada versi Inggrisnya*

*lagi stress masa-masa ulangan harian*

*lagi stress sama tugas gambar* (?)


End file.
